1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of tag banding apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following-are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,786, and 4,617,784, British patent specifications 626,755 accepted July 20, 1949 and 1,316,916 published May 16, 1973 and British patent application 2,152,465A.